Finally Realizing
by Magicalflame
Summary: An oneshot about Severus finally realized his love for Hermione too late. Please read and Review! SHr


Hey, this is a one-shot that has been going over and going in my mind. Hope you like it! Please review!

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Snape/Hermione

**Finally Realizing**

Tears streamed down his pale cheek as he stared at Hermione who was lying on the hospital bed. Most would be surprised to see the stone cold Potions Teacher cry, except _her_. _She_ would have understood and loved him for being him. But _she_ was lying in the hospital bed, seemingly sleeping. Severus Snape knew better. He knew why she was in like this. It was his entire fault. Everyone knows of his cold, uncaring nature, well except her, but they didn't really know how deep it was. He had to take a calming potion just before one of his classes started and one after. This had landed her many times in the St. Mungo's but every time she went back. Despite it happening so often, no one suspected of her abusive relationship with him. This was the first time it had gotten as back as it was.

_Flashback_

"_Severus?" asked Hermione, making sure she had his attention._

"_Yes?" said her boyfriend gruffly._

"_Have you ever thought of having children?" questioned Hermione. _

"_No." was his intermediate answer._

"_But it's been 3 years since our marriage." stated Hermione._

"_So?" Severus replied in his who-cares tone._

"_I want to have kids." said Hermione calmly._

"_NO!" shouted Snape._

"_Why not?" asked Hermione timidly? She knew what her husband could do when angry but she had good reason._

"_I don't want your dirty blood spoiling the Snape line." yelled Severus, his onyx eyes glowing with anger._

"_So I'm good enough to be your wife and to fuck but not to have your kid." screamed Hermione, tears forming._

"_Yes. Why not have Potter's kids? You're already fucking him, you bitch!" shouted Snape. He picked her up with his hand around her throat. Hermione struggled to get out of his clutch but he was much stronger than her and in her current condition, she was very weak. Instead of her usual hands on his, she covered her stomach and prayed for it to be unharmed. Snape hit her head on the stone wall, blood pouring down her face. She was on the edge of consciousness._

"_Crucio!" shouted Snape aiming at her chest. Her body was very sensitive at this moment of her life and she fell over the edge of consciousness, her hands still on her stomach._

"_You don't deserve to live, you fucking mudblood bitch." shouted Severus at the unmoving body. _

_End of Flashback_

Severus Snape stared at his wife, not believing she was really dead. She was the only one that cared for him and did everything for nothing in return. Hermione Snape was unselfish and part of the reason she wasn't in the world of the living. Despite everything, she tried to protect her baby instead of herself, both ended up dead. This thought made him sobbed more. Her beautiful body was mangled and scarred because of him. She never did believe herself as beautiful as many others thought and he gave her no reason to believe otherwise. He never saw the reason she fell in love with him and married him. Hermione Snape was told many compliments on her intelligence and goddess-like beauty but none ever came from her husband. Maybe that was why she loved him: she wasn't use to the lack of compliments and loved it. No one knew why she did love him, maybe not even herself. Now because of it, she laid in the white bed, lifeless and pale. Severus felt disgusted with himself. She had showed him so much love while he gave nothing. For Last Christmas, she had given him a beautiful jeweled box that would have inside what he needed for his potion while he gave her a pair of the ugliest socks in the universe. They were a shade of brown that looked like a 'present' from your digestive system. She always snuggled up to him, hugging him while telling him that she loved him. Severus never returned the affection, he stopped it. It was him that deserved to die, that the helpless angel that wanted to help everyone. She had forgiven Draco Malfoy when he had come to the 'Good" side. Hermione Granger Snape was the prefect human and he had killed her. The realization of it all hit him like a horse race and he cried. He cried for his lost child, the deaths of millions, even Ron and Ginny Weasley's. But he realized, most for his love, Hermione Granger and for not realizing that he loved her fast enough.

_Wow! That was kinda sad, don't you think? Certainly pulled a few of my heart strings; Please review and read my other stories! They're really good or so my reviewers have told me._


End file.
